Kirby Star Allies (TV series)
Kirby Star Allies is an American CGI-animated television series developed by HAL Laboratory Inc. and Nintendo of America. Based on the Kirby franchise created by HAL Laboratory Inc and it's game, Kirby Star Allies. The series is aimed at children, teenagers and adults, basically every age. The series was later on added to Netflix after a year of the first episode to celebrate it's 1-year anniversary. Voice actors from the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya! returns to this series as new characters get new voice actors. Development Years after the development of Kirby: Right Back at Ya, HAL Laboratory Inc. said in an interview that they do want to do a reboot, which is CGI animated, and later then, it was silent about it, the production began in 2018, there was nothing said about it. A few years later, Cartoon Network confirmed that there will be a TV series based on Kirby, a few months away. The show had it's first commercial and the debut release date. The series has been getting high reception from fans, and that it's a nostalgia train for people that watched Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Which led to the developers to say that the show will be lasting for a very long time as long as they have ideas for episodes. Plot The plot is based on the plot in Kirby Star Allies, where Kirby and his friends go on an adventure and to fight enemies, which later become Kirby's friends. Unlike Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, King Dedede is actually a friend to Kirby, and they have to fight off the antics from Hyness. And his three Jambastion Mages, Francisca, Zan Partizanne and Flamberge, who tries to take over Dreamland with their powers. Characters and Cast References to Kirby: Right Back at Ya! As the TV series has different directors, there have been numberous of refences of Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * All voice actors returning, and with the same accent * King Dedede mentioning that he used to try to "clobbah" Kirby. * Meta Knight saying: "If Escargoon, Tiff and Tuff were here, it would have been even more sad..." * The NME Salesman didn't made an appearence in Episode 4: Trouble with the NME, but his voice appeared on the phone. * Escargoon made a cameo in the end of the episode Friend or Foe. Episodes Season 1 Broadcasts * United States - Cartoon Network * United Kingdom - Nickelodeon * France - Cartoon Network, TV3 * Saudi-Arabia - Cartoon Network Arabic * Morocco - Cartoon Network Arabic, 2M Maroc (French Dub) * Netherlands/Belgium - Nickelodeon * Germany - Nickelodeon * Spain - Cartoon Network * Italy - Cartoon Network * Turkey - TRT * Japan - Kids Station * China - CCTV-14 * Russia - Carousel * Ukraine - Pixel-TV * Switserland - RTS Deux * Canada - Family Chrgd * Romania - Boomerang * Philippines - GMA Network * Portugal - SIC K * Finland - Yle TV2 Songs * Never Gonna Give You Up - Sung by King Dedede in Marx'ing his Territory * Welcome! - Sung by Marx and Gooey in Friend or Foe * Golou l'mama - Sung by Jalal Hamdaoui in Multilanguaged Cameo Quotes See here for the quotes. Gallery Escargoon Cameo Friend or Foe.PNG|Friend or Foe - Escargoon explaining where the cure is to make the newcomers normal. Trivia * This is the second Cartoon Network series based on a game developed by a Japanese game developing company with the first one being Sonic Boom. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Animated Series